Heather Malefoy Tome 1 : L'Héritière
by ElinorMusketeer
Summary: Heather Malefoy est la fille du célèbre et souvent mal aimé Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci a laissé son passé derrière lui en épousant Maya et la venue au monde de sa fille lui a fait voir la vie sous un nouveau jour. Pourtant, bien malgré lui, sa fille est porteuse d'un lourd secret qui pourrait bien rendre compliqué sa vie d'étudiante à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie.
1. Chapitre 1 : le Renouveau

Un hululement de protestation retentit à nouveau dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de maudire son hibou.

« Oui, je me lève ! Puis, regardant par la fenêtre, elle pu constater l'heure peu avancée, à vrai dire le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, et ajouter, tu exagère Finnick ! Je savais qu'il était bien trop tôt ! »

Le hibou moyen duc semblait fier d'avoir éveillé sa jeune maîtresse en ce jour si important. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il voleta doucement vers l'oreiller alors qu'elle se levait. Heather s'étira longuement et tendit négligemment sa main vers l'oiseau au plumage de feu, son ami à plumes entreprit de lui pincer affectueusement son index. La jeune fille jeta un œil vers le calendrier décoré de plumes d'oiseaux qui était accroché sur l'un des murs de sa chambre, le grand jour était arrivé. Elle avait consciencieusement coché à l'encre verte, sa couleur favorite, les cases qui la séparaient de sa rentrée scolaire. Nombreux était ceux qui, en ce monde, redoute au plus au point ce jour du premier septembre, qui signifie la fin des vacances et de la liberté. Pour Heather, c'était un nouveau départ qui s'annonçait. Le soleil brillait, et illuminait sa chambre tandis que Velvet, sa petite chatte tigrée aux quelques tâches blanches, venaient quémander en ronronnant quelques caresses que la jeune fille fut heureuse de lui accorder. Velvet possédait de magnifiques yeux verts comme la mousse qui recouvrait les colines et qui semblaient scruter les tréfonds de l'âme quand elle fixait les gens. Ses grandes oreilles un peu disproportionnées attestaient de son croisement avec un Fléreur, une créature magique très proche du chat commun. Heather adorait s'occuper de sa fourrure au poil court mais si soyeux que c'était un régal à brosser.

Bien éveillée à présent, Heather entreprit de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ouvrit sa lourde penderie en bois de cèdre et choisi une chemise blanche et un jean très simple, puis elle s'installa devant l'antique miroir, qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère maternelle, et s'attela à la lourde tache de démêler ses longs cheveux blonds. Cela lui prit un peu de temps mais elle fut heureuse du résultat final, les boucles cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules avant que la jeune fille ne les attache en chignon d'un geste expert. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient à certains endroits, sans oublier une mèche rebelle qu'elle cala tant bien que mal derrière son oreille. Heather se scruta dans le miroir, elle avait beau être d'excellente humeur en se levant, à cet instant ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude lui renvoyèrent en pleine face ses angoisses des mois passés. Ce jour-là, elle partait pour Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, ce moment elle l'attendait depuis des années, mais Heather ne pensait pas que cela serait si dur. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère, décédée au cours de l'hiver passé des suites de complications dues à une blessure infligée par une créature magique. Personne n'avait su dire qu'elle était cette créature, mais le fait était là.

La mère de Heather était une passionnée des créatures magiques quelles qu'elles soient. Cette passion, Maya l'avait transmise à sa fille unique qui aimait l'accompagner durant ses missions proches de la maison seulement. Sa mère était une Mystimed, une sorte de vétérinaire pour tout être vivant qu'ils aient deux, six ou même dix pattes, qu'ils soient à poils ou à plumes voir même à écailles. Cette femme avait énormément voyagé dans le monde magique et ainsi que dans celui des moldus pour étudier les mœurs des différentes espèces afin de les soigner au mieux en cas de besoin. Au souvenir de sa mère, Heather senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme si un nuage gris venait de recouvrir le doux soleil qui semblait pourtant irradier à son réveil. L'absence lui avait creusé un trou béant dans la poitrine et n'avait rien arrangé sur le contrôle de son émotivité animale. La jeune fille contrôlait tout cela grâce à la présence de sa mère qui avait longtemps vécu la même chose, sans elle comment allait-elle s'en sortir à Poudlard, entourée d'inconnus ? Tout en caressant machinalement Finnick, qui était venu se percher sur le dossier de la chaise, Heather se posait mille et une questions. Elle n'avait jamais été très sociable durant son enfance avec les enfants sorciers, ceux qui avaient réussis à rompre sa carapace se comptaient à peine sur les doigts de la main.

Soudain, une petite voix fluette et pleine de respect jaillit comme de nulle part avec un bruit pétardant et un elfe de maison apparut au même instant, tirant brusquement la jeune sorcière de ses pensées.

« Ma petite maîtresse s'est levé bien tôt ce matin et son regard est emplit de nuages, veut-elle descendre manger quelque chose ? Cela ferait très plaisir à Driny et Wasky qui ont mit tout leur cœur dans la préparation du petit déjeuner de la rentrée. »

Heather ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la petite elfe de maison qui se tenait devant elle. La façon qu'avait Driny de lui donner des ordres bienveillants, sans vraiment lui en donner, l'avait toujours attendrit. Voilà longtemps que ces créatures n'étaient plus, pour la plus part, de vulgaires esclaves comme ce fut le cas durant des siècles. Le père de la jeune fille lui avait raconté les conditions abjectes dans lesquelles vivaient ces créatures merveilleuses et pleines de bonté et surtout empreintes d'une profonde loyauté. Heather en avait été profondément choquée, elle ne pouvait imaginer les punitions horribles qui étaient infligés, parfois sans raison aux elfes de maison. En regardant Driny, son nez en forme de petite trompette, ses jolies oreilles qui ressemblaient à celles d'une chauve-souris ainsi que ses immenses yeux violets, elle ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde de lui infliger le moindre supplice. Heureusement, grâce à une excellente amie de son père, Hermione Weasley qui, à l'époque, travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, la condition des elfes de maison s'était grandement améliorée.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les deux elfes de maison qui étaient dans sa famille, avaient toujours été présents, ils faisaient partis intégralement de celle-ci et ses parents avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils soient traités comme des membres à part entière de cette famille. Pourtant, Heather se rappelait une conversation avec son père qui lui avait apprit qu'il n'avait pas toujours agit avec autant de bienveillance envers des elfes de maison. Ce jour-là, la petite fille qu'elle était avait découvert une facette de la personnalité de son père qu'elle ignorait. Il parlait peu de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Maya mais Heather avait rapidement comprit que cet homme qu'elle trouvait si altruiste cachait un lourd et sombre passé, elle le devinait à la façon dont son regard se voilait à l'évocation de la Période Sombre, cette époque où le plus puissant mage noir avait prit le contrôle du monde magique avant qu'il ne soit anéanti pour la seconde fois par le célèbre Harry Potter, l'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La jeune sorcière se moquait bien du passé de son père, jamais il n'avait été cruel avec elle, bien au contraire, parfois Maya le réprimandait car il avait camouflé une énième bêtise de sa fille. Il faut dire que Heather était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un esprit libre, supportant mal les règles et éprouvant depuis sa naissance un besoin de liberté sans commune mesure.

Heather poussa un soupir de lassitude, elle avait chassé une pensée noire pour en laisser entrer une autre, la simple idée de songer à son père, seul dans cette immense maison perdue dans les bois la rendait presque malade. Elle avait fait promettre à Driny et à son acolyte replet au nez en forme de pomme de terre, de prendre soin de lui et de s'assurer qu'il se nourrissait. Ces derniers temps, depuis le décès de sa femme, il s'était laissé un peu aller en négligeant parfois de se nourrir à la grande tristesse de sa fille. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille, lorsqu'en descendant les marches en tenant la main de la petite elfe de maison, de constater en arrivant dans la salle à manger, que son père était rayonnant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois.

Il se tenait dans son fauteuil favori, au coin de la cheminée, et lisait un livre. A l'arrivée de sa fille unique, il posa son ouvrage sur une simple console et se leva pour l'accueillir. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire très élégante assortie à son pantalon ainsi qu'à ses chaussures, Heather n'avait pas vue beaucoup d'autre couleur orner son paternel depuis le décès de sa mère. Cette couleur noire faisait ressortir sa peau naturellement pâle mais qui s'était accentuée avec l'enfermement, de légers cernes noirs ornaient ses beaux yeux bleus métalliques. La jeune fille les comparait souvent à un ciel orageux d'été, mais ce matin là ils pétillaient de fierté à la vue de Heather. Avant de tendre ses bras vers sa fille, il passa sa main dans ses fins cheveux blonds et sourit sincèrement. Sans plus attendre et luttant contre ses démons intérieurs, Heather se jeta dans les bras de son père pour une brève étreinte.

Connaissant les réticences de sa fille aux contacts physique, l'homme ne fit pas durer ce moment qu'il aurait pourtant voulu éternel, il s'écarta doucement et tendrement pour scruter sa fille. Ce matin et depuis longtemps, Drago Malefoy rayonnait de bonheur à l'idée que sa fille intègre la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde.


	2. Chapitre 2 : l'Appréhension

Heather scrutait son père de ses grands yeux émeraude. Son cœur se serra de nouveau et elle ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un soupir las qui semblait bien mâture du haut de ses onze ans. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une enfant insouciante, suivant sa mère dès qu'elle le pouvait et parcourant les forêts, montagnes et campagnes, sans oublier les plages alentours, mais depuis le décès de Maya, elle avait due grandir en quelques mois, palliant la détresse de son père en marquant presque une indifférence afin de se protéger du monde. En la contemplant, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à sa mère, et se sentait penaud au souvenir de sa dépression. Étonnamment, il avait pu compter sur des amis qui lui étaient devenus très précieux, mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face, c'était bien le combat qu'avait mené sa fille pour le remonter à la surface qui l'avait vraiment tiré d'affaire. Heather aussi scrutait son père, un léger, très léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui lui fut rendu.

Sentant une pression sur le bas de la chemise, elle baissa la tête et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle vit la tête dépitée que lui offrait le deuxième elfe de la famille. En effet, Wasky la lorgnait de ses petits yeux porcins d'un bleu délavé. Il ne payait pas de mine avec ses genoux cagneux, son ventre replet, sans oublier son nez en forme de pomme de terre. Réajustant sa toque de cuisine entre ses deux oreilles de cochons. L'elfe fronça son étrange nez face à l'hilarité de sa jeune maîtresse et annonça de sa voix rauque :

« Wasky s'est levé bien avant l'aube pour préparer ce repas spécial, Driny avait bien insisté pour vous faire plaisir, Wasky ne sera pas content si vous mangez froid ! Il s'est sué sang et eau pour faire vraiment ce que ses maîtres aiment le plus pour cette grande journée. Les maîtres sont si cruels de tergiverser pour des broutilles alors qu'un délicieux repas bien chaud les attends, d'ailleurs si on lui avait demandé son avis à Wasky il n'aurait rien fait du tout car il sait bien que ses maîtres d'apparence si aimant se moquaient bien du dur labeur qu'il accomplit chaque jour pour les rendre heureux… »

Heather ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire devenu franc face à cette tirade. L'elfe était un véritable sentimental et la jeune fille savait qu'il était triste de la voir quitter le manoir pendant un temps qui lui paraissait considérable mais en aucun cas il ne l'aurait montré. Wasky était persuadé de s'être forgé un caractère de dur à cuire au sein de la maison, mais personne ne s'y trompait.

« …et puisque c'est comme ça, Wasky va tout jeter le bon repas aux poules et les maîtres ingrats n'auront rien du tout ! Il conclu sa tirade la tête haute et les bras croisés au dessus de la masse ventripotente qui lui servait de ventre.

-Ca y est tu as terminé ? demanda Heather en haussant un sourcil circonspect avant d'ajouter en se mettant à sa hauteur, pour ma part je me suis faite tirer de mon lit par un hibou surexcité à l'idée du voyage qui l'attend et j'avoue être plutôt mal réveillé alors si en plus tu me prive d'un somptueux repas…elle poussa un faux soupir de lassitude guettant la réaction exagérée qui allait suivre et elle ne se fit pas attendre.

-Waski est tellement désolé petite maîtresse ! Hurla l'elfe de maison en se jetant à genoux sur le sol, Waski ne voulait pas offenser sa jeune maîtresse ! Que celle-ci lui pardonne son grossier comportement ! Waski va tout de suite s'enfoncer dans sa cuisine afin de préparer une montagne de douceur pour sa maîtresse adoré ! »

Heather riait de nouveau franchement, il était tellement prévisible. Depuis toujours, cela faisait parti de ses jeux favoris que de taquiner le vieil elfe de maison. Celui-ci aimait tellement sa famille qu'il ne pouvait concevoir de décevoir ceux qu'il servait. Après tout, cela était compréhensible, les Malefoy l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts bien avant la naissance de Heather quand plus personne ne voulait d'un vieil elfe de maison comme lui. Pourtant, à l'inverse de la majorité de ses semblables, celui-ci ne souhaitait pas être rémunéré pour ses services, il était de la vieille école. Pour autant, son caractère, pas toujours facile, lui avait fermé de nombreuses portes avant qu'il ne rencontre les Malefoy. La jeune fille aida Wasky à se relever et lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'il remplit allègrement dans un bruit de trompette.

« Je suis désolée cher ami, c'était plus fort que moi. Je te prie de m'excuser, ce repas m'a l'air délicieux ! Mais j'avoue qu'un encas pour la route me ferait vraiment plaisir. Si cela ne t'ennuis pas bien évidement.

-Waski y fonce de ce pas ! » Hurla l'elfe avant de s'élancer vers la cuisine, Driny trottinant derrière lui pour lui prêter main forte.

Comme toujours, le repas fut délicieux, Waski était une bénédiction pour les Malefoy qui avouaient sans soucis que la cuisine n'était vraiment pas leur domaine de prédilection. Drago préférait passer du temps au coin du feu ou à observer sa fille lors de ses diverses activités, Heather préférait passer son temps dehors tout comme sa mère. Tout en terminant sa part de cake au citron qu'elle affectionnait tant, la jeune fille pensait à ce que serait son année et surtout elle se posait la question cruciale que tout nouvel élève de Poudlard se posait avant la rentrée : quelle maison serait la sienne ?

Son père avait été à Serpentard, tout comme le grand mage dont le monde des sorciers tremblait encore de prononcer le nom. Depuis sa naissance, elle entendait sans cesse que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tournés étaient affiliés à cette maison. Pourtant Drago Malefoy, malgré son sombre passé ne pouvait être classé dans cette catégorie, Heather le refusait. Le monde semblait également oublier que de nombreux partisans du mage noir venaient des autres maisons, après tout Peter Petigrow n'était-il pas un Gryffondor durant sa scolarité ? Tout cela était en vrai casse-tête pour la jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait prendre exemple sur sa mère puisque celle-ci n'avait jamais suivi de cursus scolaire du moins dans une école, elle avait apprit chez elle. D'ailleurs tout ceci était sûrement le seul sujet de discorde que Heather avait pu voir entre ses parents. Pour Drago il était hors de question que sa fille aille ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, il était même capital qu'elle fréquente des jeunes de son âge pour pouvoir avancer et combattre ses démons, alors que Maya pensait qu'en restant auprès d'eux, leur fille serait plus facilement gérable.

Cependant peu avant son décès, alors qu'elle se mourrait dans son lit, Maya avait fait promettre à Heather de suivre les conseils de son père et d'aller étudier à Poudlard. La jeune fille n'avait pas compris ce revirement, cela l'avait terrorisé et la terrorisait encore ce matin là, mais le souvenir de l'apaisante main que sa mère avait posé sur sa joue ce jour-là l'avait convaincue d'aller dans la célèbre école. Sa motivation avait souvent vacillé depuis la disparition de Maya mais lorsqu'elle avait reçu, par hibou, sa lettre d'inscription pour l'école le jour de son onzième anniversaire, Heather n'avait plus hésité. Voyant sa fille morose et supportant mal ce fait, Drago la tira avec tendresse de sa rêverie :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Heather réfléchit un instant à sa réponse, ne voulant pas l'alarmer sur son état d'esprit tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas dupe.

-Je suis en pleine réflexion sur mon éventuelle future maison. A vrai dire, je n'en vois aucune qui pourrait me convenir et si le Choixpeau ne me trouvait aucune place ?

Drago soupira en souriant, il était incapable de se revoir dans sa fille malheureusement. A son époque, lui n'avait eu aucune hésitation au vu de son éducation et de ce qu'il était à l'époque, il était naturellement allé à Serpentard. Pour autant, même si lui avait mal tourné durant sa scolarité, il se souvenait que tous ses condisciples n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais. Après tout nombre d'entre eux avaient tout de même rallié la cause de la résistance pendant la période sombre mais cela était encore beaucoup omis dans les livres d'histoire et dans la mémoire collective.

-Tu verras quand tu auras le Choixpeau sur la tête, où plutôt tu ne verras rien puisqu'il te descendra jusque sur les yeux, mais il ne peut pas se tromper, il te trouvera ta place. Il paraît même que si cela à une réelle importance pour toi, il écoutera et respectera tes choix. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ton avenir au sein de l'école, si tu a reçu ta lettre c'est que tu y étais attendue. »

Heather acquiesça vaguement aux paroles de son père, ils avaient eu cette conversation tellement de fois et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Sans prévenir elle se leva brusquement de table et sorti en courant par la porte de service qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Drago Malefoy ne s'en offusqua pas, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée de quitter la maison. Aussi il aida sans un mot Driny à débarrasser la table et s'installa de nouveau dans son fauteuil pour reprendre sa lecture.

Le vent soufflait fort et était encore frais ce matin là, tant mieux, elle en avait besoin. Ses cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon en mèches folles puis celui-ci fini par se détacher totalement, libérant ses longs cheveux blonds. Heather courrait vite, très vite, elle était pieds nus et connaissait par cœur chaque brun d'herbe, chaque pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin, elle savait où elle allait. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre encore humide et épousaient parfaitement le tapis qu'offraient les aiguilles de pins tombées au sol. La sorcière ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle frôlait les arbres de si près que ses vêtements se prenaient parfois violement dans les branches, sans pour autant la ralentir. Lorsqu'elle courrait à cette vitesse, les pensées de la jeune fille se canalisaient mieux, dans le fond elle savait que son père avait raison, il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa cage dorée, qu'elle apprenne à vivre. Pour cela, elle devait d'abord se rendre dans un endroit spécial, elle devait faire ses adieux, du moins pour un temps à quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Totalement sûre d'elle, Heather bifurqua à gauche après un immense cyprès et déboucha dans une magnifique petite clairière. De délicates fleurs blanches qui ressemblaient à des étoiles tapissaient les alentours, leur absence traçait un chemin vers le milieu de cet espace. La jeune fille avança doucement puis lorsqu'elle toucha le but qu'elle s'était fixé, elle s'agenouilla devant une tombe de marbre rose. Effleurant du bout des doigts la plaque de marbre, elle regardait tendrement le magnifique hêtre qui avait poussé à côté de la tombe, encadrant celle-ci de ses racines solides. La croissance avait été époustouflante, personne ne pouvait l'expliquer mais l'arbrisseau avait poussé si vite. Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas grandit à cette vitesse par hasard. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle annonça avec un trémolo dans sa voix :

« Bonjour maman, je suis venue te dire au revoir. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : le Départ

Après avoir fait ses adieux à sa mère, Heather était lentement rentrée chez elle quand Finnick était doucement venu se poser près d'elle en lui mordillant l'index. En entrant dans le manoir, elle ne fut pas surprise que Driny lui saute dessus en la rouspétant en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses vêtements et la petite elfe avait bien raison. En effet, sa chemise blanche ne l'était plus et était déchirée à divers endroits, son pantalon quant à lui était tâché de vert et de terre. La jeune fille passa la main derrière sa nuque, elle était gênée du travail supplémentaire qu'elle donnait à Driny.

« Je suis vraiment navrée, je me doutais bien que je ne serais pas très propre mais de-là à déchirer ma chemise… avant de lui répondre, l'elfe de maison leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit à sourire tendrement

-Driny n'en veut pas à sa jeune maîtresse, elle connait ses tourments, mais celle-ci devrait vite aller se changer au risque d'être en retard pour le train.

A ces mots Drago Malefoy sursauta et jeta un œil rapide à la grosse horloge qui trônait dans le salon.

-Bon sang mais elle a raison ! Le temps de rassembler tes affaires et tes animaux…mon dieu les Potter et les Weasley vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Heather fonça dans sa chambre pour se changer, optant pour un simple débardeur rayé de blanc et de bleu marine ainsi qu'un pantalon en jean noir, pour couronner le tout elle enfila ses baskets avant de se saisir d'une veste en cuir vert qui avait appartenu à sa mère. La jeune fille chercha sa valise des yeux, mais les elfes étaient déjà passés dans sa chambre et avaient même emmenés Velvet en bas. Evidement Finnick agitait ses plumes couleurs de feu dans tous les sens, refusant de se laisser mettre en cage. Heather émit un sifflement particulier, l'oiseau se calma aussitôt et se posa doucement sur son épaule droite, veillant à ne pas s'emmêler dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. La progéniture de Drago Malefoy due se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas forcer le volatile à entrer dans une cage, il ne supporterait jamais cela. Heather avait recueilli Finnick peu après le décès de sa mère, elle l'avait trouvé blessé à l'aile par une balle de fusil, une arme utilisée par les Moldus pour chasser, il semblait affamé et en voulait à la terre entière. Avec beaucoup de patience et de nombreuses éraflures sur ses mains, la sorcière avait fini par le soigner et il n'était jamais reparti, veillant sur elle à tout moment. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle descendit à nouveau les marches menant à l'entrée du manoir familial, tout en se disant que sans son hibou caractériel, elle n'aurait surement pas aussi bien surmonté la perte de Maya. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle regarda son père droit dans les yeux et leva la tête, elle était prête à écrire une nouvelle page de son histoire.

Comme Drago Malefoy s'en doutait, l'arrivée à King Cross sur la voie 9 ¾ fut bruyante et mouvementé. Dans cette cohue générale, des parents cherchaient leur progéniture pour un dernier au revoir. En observant tout cela, il se sentait presque nostalgique, pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retourner dans le passé et devenir à nouveau cet enfant odieux qu'il était à onze ans. Un signe de la main d'une femme aux épais cheveux bruns attira son attention, Drago rendit le salut qu'Hermione Weasley lui avait lancé et s'avança avec sa fille vers l'attroupement formé par les Wesaley et les Potter. Tout comme lui, les Weasley accompagnaient leur fille aînée pour la première fois au train qui la mènerait à Poudlard. Les vieilles rancœurs qui avaient peuplés leur scolarité étaient loin derrière eux, Drago pensait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour s'excuser de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir au trio d'amis. Si Harry Potter et Hermione Weasley n'avaient pas été longs à faire table rase du passé, en ce qui concernait Ron, cela avait mit beaucoup plus de temps mais tout avait finalement été pardonné. Ces trois personnes avaient été de solides piliers après le décès brutal de sa femme, et après le départ de sa fille, ils seraient là pour l'aider à supporter au mieux la solitude de son immense manoir.

En ce jour, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Harry Potter, qui venait de rassurer son fils Albus sur sa Répartition, arriva peu après, tirant l'ancien Serpentard de ses pensées, en compagnie de sa femme Ginny et de son aîné James ainsi que de sa cadette Lily qui pleurait de ne pouvoir aller à Poudlard cette année. Tandis que son père saluait ceux qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé à surmonter le décès de sa femme, Heather rejoignit Rose Weasley qui vérifiait une fois encore qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa baguette. Rose ressemblait énormément à sa mère hormis la flamboyance de ses cheveux roux qu'elle tenait bien évidement de son père. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues, l'une admirant la sagesse de la première et l'autre enviant la liberté de la seconde. Elles se saluèrent chaleureusement et chacune pu voir dans les yeux de sa camarade l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de cette nouvelle vie. Elles n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder en discussion, la cheminée de la locomotive cracha une épaisse fumée blanche indiquant que l'heure du départ approchait à grand pas.

Heather retourna auprès de son père qui terminait de charger son énorme valise ainsi que la confortable cage dans laquelle Velvet était enfermée. La pauvre chatte crachait de voir tant de monde et fut ravit du calme du wagon dans lequel elle avait été déposé, le dernier de la file. Drago sourit à sa fille, sans crier gare et à la grande surprise de son père, celle-ci se jeta à son cou et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu seras courageux n'est-ce pas ? La voix d'Heather tremblait un peu.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis bien entouré et il est temps que tu vives réellement la vie d'une sorcière de ton âge. Tu as pris sur toi trop de responsabilités et je m'en excuse. Tout ira bien et n'oublis pas de saluer Neville de ma part surtout ! »

Sans un mot de plus, et sous les hululements surexcités de Finnick qui n'en pouvait plus lui non plus de toute cette foule, Heather grimpa dans le wagon, suivit de près par Rose qui s'installa sur la banquette en face. Albus quant à lui avait préféré suivre James dans un autre wagon, certainement parce que la présence de son aîné le rassurait. Un sifflement sonore retentit sur le quai et après un dernier signe de la main par la fenêtre, le train se mit en marche et quitta la gare. Les deux filles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se mirent à sourirent en même temps, le temps du changement était arrivé.


	4. Chapitre 4 : une Rencontre

Il faisait encore chaud à cette époque et l'intérieur du compartiment dégageait une réelle touffeur. Les deux amies ne gardèrent pas bien longtemps leur veste et manteau, les lançant sur l'une des banquettes. Finnick s'était choisi un perchoir en prenant ses aises sur l'une des barres des portes bagages et somnolait tranquillement, un fait assez rare aux yeux de sa jeune maîtresse pour être souligné. Velvet quant à elle s'était délicatement installé sur les genoux de Rose, qui avait entreprit de la caresser distraitement derrière les oreilles, ses grands yeux bleus fixant les paysages qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Un léger soupir provenant de celle-ci attisa la curiosité de Heather, ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans ceux de Rose et sans aucune retenue elle lui demanda :

« Allons ne me dis pas que toi, Rose Weasley, fille de la plus grande sorcière de sa génération, tu te tracasse pour ta future Maison ? La cousine de James et Albus s'empourpra violement sous ses mots et la jeune Malefoy se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de la portée cruelle de ses paroles. Je te prie de m'excuser Rose, je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler, bien sûr que toi aussi tu t'en fais pour ça, qui ne stresse pas pour savoir où il va atterrir ?

La rouquine balaya l'air de sa main pour montrer à son amie qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au fil des ans, elle avait bien appris à cerner une partie du caractère de Heather Malefoy. La jeune fille blonde parlait souvent sans filtre, résultat d'une longue période de sa vie où sa famille vivait quasiment recluse. A côté de ça, son amie était une personne profondément bonne et loyale lorsqu'elle offrait son amitié, son dévouement était sans limite.

-Ne t'en fais pas Heather, je sais que parfois tu ne réfléchis pas toujours avant de parler, ajouta Rose avec un air mutin, mais le fait est que oui. Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de passer sous le Choixpeau, je me demande vraiment chez qui va-t-il m'envoyer ? Ce fut au tour de Heather d'agiter la main.

-Franchement, tu te pose la question alors que les Weasley vont à Gryffondor depuis des générations, mais je suppose que si toi tu veux aller ailleurs, le Choixpeau t'écoutera, c'est ce que me répète sans arrêt mon père.

-Tu a sûrement raison, Oncle Harry répète toujours cette phrase, je m'inquiète probablement pour rien. »

Elles bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Evoquant le moral de Drago Malefoy, Rose rassurant Heather sur le fait qu'elle avait entendue ses parents affirmer qu'ils ne le laisserait pas se morfondre durant l'absence de sa fille. Rose raconta également l'une des dernières farces de son cousin James ce qui fit rire son amie blonde. La jeune Malefoy adorait James, c'était un véritable trublion qui ne lésinait pas sur les blagues et malgré cela, il restait un élève plutôt doué et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Il arrivait parfois à Heather d'envier l'aura que dégageait l'aîné des Potter, il avait beau faire de nombreuses bêtises, recevoir des heures de retenues, il était apprécié de tous.

Quelques heures passèrent paisiblement, où les filles partagèrent leur temps entre lecture et Bataille Explosive, un jeu de cartes où celles-ci pouvaient exploser et prendre feu à tout moment, mais elles stoppèrent bien vite leur partie de peur d'arriver à l'école avec leurs sourcils carbonisés. Les jeunes sorcières étaient en train de ramasser les cartes lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, elles s'attendaient à voir James et Albus mais furent surpris de voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et demander d'une voix timide :

« Excusez-moi, je pensais que le compartiment était vide, je ne voulais pas déranger.

Il commença à se reculer et à refermer les portes lorsque Rose, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Heather le héla de sa voix claire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir ! C'est le dernier wagon et il est plus grand que les autres nous avons largement assez de place pour le partager avec toi !

-De plus, tu dois sûrement être fatigué d'avoir marché dans tous le train, mais c'est étonnant, tous les wagons ne sont pas complets, tu recherchais donc de la solitude. »

Rose ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel après la réflexion de son amie. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille blonde semblait avoir visé juste et avait annoncé tout cela sur un ton de parfaite indifférence en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux, profondément noirs du nouveau venu. Le garçon sembla néanmoins soulagé par leur proposition et s'avança dans le wagon en tirant une énorme valise rouge derrière lui. Le regard de la fille Malefoy s'éclaira en voyant l'animal qui paraissait sur la valise de l'inconnu. Oubliant toute règle de politesse, elle tendit doucement sa main vers l'imposant iguane qui souleva une paupière lourde pour la contempler. Il renifla la main de la jeune fille, qui instinctivement alla lui caresser la longue crête qui ornait sa gorge. L'animal émit un grognement de satisfaction sous le regard médusé de son propriétaire. Finnick, qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène et qui était de nature jalouse, poussa un hululement rageur, se rappelant au souvenir de sa maîtresse qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu n'es qu'un jaloux Finnck, tout en disant ses mots, elle se redressa et entreprit de caresser le rapace avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant sans se départir de son sourire, permets moi de m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Heather Malefoy et voici mon amie Rose Weasley.

Les deux filles s'attendaient à une explosion hystérique de la part du garçon. L'évocation du nom de famille de Rose faisait toujours cet effet là, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme sortit simplement de la contemplation de son iguane en secouant ses boucles noires.

-Non, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, en fait je fais irruption en plein milieu du voyage dans votre wagon et je ne me présente même pas, je m'appelle Blake. Blake Hawtorn. En fait, je suis impressionné que tu ais pu caresser Conerado sans qu'il ne t'agresse. Cet iguane n'accepte que moi habituellement et encore il a parfois ses mauvais jours…

Ce fut au tour de Rose d'éclater de rire fasse à l'ahurissement de Blake.

-Tu apprendras à connaître Heather, elle a un don réel avec les animaux et je ne plaisante pas. Jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais vu un seul animal qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. »

La concernée vit ses joues rosir légèrement sous le compliment, elle les maîtrisait mal quand ils lui étaient adressés.

Blake pris place sur la banquette où se trouvait Heather, en effet, Velvet, qui n'était pourtant pas grosse, s'était étalé de tout son long et il devait bien l'avouer, la jeune sorcière blonde aux yeux verts l'intriguait profondément. Durant la fin du trajet, les filles apprirent que Blake était un Né-Moldu, en effet il était le tout premier sorcier recensé dans sa famille et avait encore un peu de mal à se familiariser avec son nouvel univers, ce qui expliquait sa recherche de solitude dans le Poudlard Express, le jeune homme ne connaissait personne. Les deux amies entreprirent donc de lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes les différentes Maisons, les cours proposés, l'utilisation des chouettes et hiboux et répondirent joyeusement à toutes ses questions. Blake, leur parla brièvement de sa famille qui était constitué de sa mère, son père, sa petite sœur et lui. Bien entendu il fut intarissable au sujet de son iguane, qu'il possédait depuis des années. Après observations, Heather pu lui confirmer que selon sa taille et la forme de ses écailles son iguane faisait parti des créatures qui peuplaient le monde des sorciers et qui parfois se retrouvaient adoptés par erreur par des moldus.

Une heure avant l'entrée en gare, ils enfilèrent joyeusement leur robe de sorcier, ajustant leur cravate qui était pour le moment totalement noire et s'ornait du sceau de Poudlard. Les jeunes sorciers eurent également la joie de voir débarquer dans le wagon James et Albus, car ceux-ci souhaitaient terminer le voyage avec eux. L'aîné trouva Blake très drôle et fut heureux de voir que Heather avait sue s'ouvrir un peu, l'année ne s'annonçait pas si mal pour la jeune fille et cela rassurait James. Il avait toujours été protecteur, de loin pour ne pas la brusquer, avec elle et était enchanté de la tournure des événements. Puis, le train ralentit et finit par s'arrêter à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde descendit du train en laissant les valises et les animaux, sauf Finnick qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête au grand dam de sa maîtresse, à l'intérieur du wagon. Tout serait transporté à l'école en temps et en heure. Sur le quai une voix tonitruante se fit entendre :

« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait ! »

Heather croisa de nouveau le regard de Rose, puis celui d'Albus et enfin celui de Blake et ils se sourirent. James leur fit un clin d'œil et après avoir mit un claque dans le dos de son cadet, il se dirigea vers les diligences qui attendaient le reste des élèves. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'appel qui avait été lancé et ne tarda pas à arriver aux pieds d'un homme qui semblait gigantesque.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

Heather prit le temps d'admirer la vue sur le lac de Poudlard tandis que la plupart des Premières Années s'extasiait devant Rubeus Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse de l'école et ancien professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pour Rose, Albus et elle-même, la vue du demi-géant n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, puisqu'ils le côtoyaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur cet homme immense, mis à part son épaisse chevelure qui était parsemée de quelques cheveux gris à tendance parfois blanche, il se tenait toujours bien droit et était toujours aussi bourru que du temps de leurs parents. Blake avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, tout comme la majorité des élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés car hormis les Potter et leur proches, peu de gens connaissaient réellement Hagrid, à la vue de la mâchoire décrochée du jeune Né-Moldu, Rose donna un coup de coude à Albus et ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Ils virent le regard du demi-géant s'illuminer lorsqu'il repéra le trio qu'il connaissait bien et avec sa bonhomie naturelle, il leur lança joyeusement :

« Vous voilà tous les trois ! Je commençais à me demander si vous n'aviez pas renoncer à venir me voir. Comment vont-vos parents ? Heather comment se porte ton père ?

-Bonsoir Hagrid, répondit la jeune Malefoy de sa voix posée, mon père va bien, en tous cas il allait bien quand je suis montée dans le train.

-C'est parfait alors, il ne laissa pas le temps à Rose et Albus de répondre car il héla l'ensemble du groupe formé par les Premières Années et lança, suivez-moi ! »

Comme la tradition l'exigeait, il emmena les nouveaux élèves au bord du lac pour les faire monter par quatre dans une barque qui naviguait sans rame. Naturellement, Rose, Albus et Heather se mirent ensemble et tandis que Blake fit mine de se chercher une autre embarcation, la sorcière blonde se surprit à l'attraper par la manche. Sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis, elle tira le garçon aux cheveux bouclés vers elle.

« Il y a quatre places, à moins que notre présence te gêne parce qu'on connait un demi-géant, tu peux rester avec nous.

-Ne sois pas si cavalière Heather ! Il a peut être envie de faire connaissance avec d'autres, ça peut se comprendre, fit Rose toujours surprise de l'attitude de son amie.

-Et ton hibou est surexcité ce soir je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est comme toi le changement c'est définitivement pas sa tasse de thé ! Renchérit Albus avec un sourire en coin tout en montrant Finnick, qui effectivement faisait bouffer ses plumes pour paraître impressionnant et hululait à tout va.

-Finnick, soit tu te calme et tu traverse avec nous, soit tu pars sur le champ pour la volière de l'école. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'oiseau aux plumes couleurs feu se calme instantanément. Il alla se percher avec légèreté sur la proue de la barque, fusillant se maîtresse de ses yeux jaunes. Comme à chaque fois que la jeune fille interagissait avec des animaux en présence de personnes, elle était scruté de toutes part, même Rose et Albus n'arrivait pas à s'y faire et le regard ahuri que Blake posait sur elle l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi lâcha-t-elle sa manche en haussant les épaules nonchalamment avant de s'assoir à l'avant en fixant la surface noire et lisse de l'eau. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs lança un regard interrogateur au benjamin des Potter tout en prenant place à ses côtés tandis que l'aînée des Weasley s'installa près de son amie qui avait tendue sa main pour caresser distraitement le moyen duc.

« Si vous vous côtoyez à Poudlard, tu apprendras à mieux la connaître, disons qu'elle a un peu de mal avec le genre humain, mais ça fait partie de son charme. Heather est capable de se montrer aussi sauvage que les créatures qu'elle fréquente. »

Albus avait murmuré ces paroles pour ne pas être entendu de la concernée, il comptait d'ailleurs sur le brouhaha général pour que seul Blake puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air entendu et fixa les boucles blondes de cette étrange sorcière. Le monde des sorciers lui apportait vraiment beaucoup de surprises.

La traversée du lac se fit sans encombre, la vue sur les lumières qui parsemaient les différentes façades du château était à couper le souffle. Heather se mit à sourire lorsque, peu avant d'amarrer, elle vit l'eau remuer et cru même apercevoir le bout d'un tentacule qui semblait énorme. Le calamar géant était une véritable célébrité à Poudlard, d'ailleurs durant la quatrième année de son père à l'école, l'un des premières années était tombé dans l'eau durant la traversée et c'était l'immense créature qui l'avait repêché. La jeune sorcière avait hâte d'avoir du temps libre pour interagir avec lui, elle apprendrait certainement beaucoup de choses. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut assez brutalement tirée par Rose, qui commençait à ressentir un stress intense. La rouquine était en train de houspiller son amie pour que celle-ci descende de la barque, qui avait accosté avec tellement de délicatesse que Heather ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Poussant un soupir pour la forme, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'étira lentement, faire enrager Rose était un passe-temps qu'elle adorait, avant de descendre agilement de l'embarcation.

Les nouveaux élèves furent emmenés dans le hall de l'école où on leur annonça qu'ils devraient patienter avant la cérémonie. Finnick, qui avait beau être un oiseau à tendance bruyante, se tenait dignement perché sur la rambarde d'un immense escalier. Heather lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre durant la cérémonie. Etrangement, le rapace nocturne avait compris et choisi d'obéir sans rechigner. Tous les jeunes sorciers semblaient agités, certains d'ailleurs, comme c'était le cas d'Albus, semblaient malades. Heather aurait aimé lui faire remarquer mais au moment où elle allait parler, Rose lui lança un regard furibond qui la dissuada immédiatement. La jeune fille soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

En homme grand et élancé, avec un air très digne, avançait la tête haute vers le rassemblement formé par les nouveaux venus à Poudard. Albus le reconnu instantanément, suite aux descriptions que son frère aîné lui avait fait des différents professeurs qui peuplaient l'école. Il souffla son nom d'un air entendu à ses amies qui hochèrent brièvement la tête. L'homme portait de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son long nez pointu, ses longs cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en catogan par un simple ruban noir et il portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu ciel orné de motifs de couleur bronze. Le professeur toussota et ajustant ses lunettes avant de s'adresser aux élèves d'une voix plutôt fluette, par rapport à sa taille.

« Silence je vous pries. Merci. Bien, soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, je me nomme Tobias Mischievous. D'ici quelques instants vous serez répartis dans vos différentes maisons. Ces maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, dont je suis le Directeur de Maison. Tout au long de l'année et de celles à venir, vous partagerez votre temps avec vos camarades de maison, en sommes ce sera comme votre famille au sein de l'école. Vos bonnes actions feront gagner des points et toutes infractions au règlement, qui vous sera remis dès que vous aurez gagné vos dortoirs respectifs, en feront perdre. A la fin de chaque année, le total des points désigne la maison gagnante de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Veuillez- me suivre maintenant. »

L'homme, après un regard bienveillant, tourna les talons, ce qui fit voleter sa cape autour de lui. L'ensemble des élèves le suivit. Heather jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Finnick et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui affirmer que tout irait bien pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se séparer de son ami à plume et la foule lui faisait une peur bleue. La jeune fille capta le regard de Rose qui était totalement pâle, faisant ressortir ses multiples tâches de rousseur. En regardant autour d'elle, la fille aux cheveux blonds constata qu'à part quelques uns de ses condisciples, tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise, Blake se tenait près d'elle et ne cessait de déglutir. Heather aussi devait se rendre à l'évidence, la Répartition la mortifiait. Où allait-elle se retrouver ? Quelle maison allait l'accepter, elle qui se sentait tellement en marge de ses camarades ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : la Répartition

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors que les Premières Années entrèrent à la suite du professeur Mischievous, Heather scruta brièvement le plafond magique qui montrait, à travers les chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs, un magnifique ciel étoilé. Elle en profita également pour jeter un œil aux quatre immenses tables, une pour chaque maison, qui s'étalaient de part et d'autres de la salle. La jeune fille espérait apercevoir James mais dans la cohue générale elle ne le vit pas, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Albus qui eut un léger sourire quand son frère lui fit un grand signe de la main pour l'encourager, il savait pertinemment que le moment qui allait suivre n'était pas évident à vivre pour les nouveaux venus. Le directeur de la maison Serdaigle leur fit signe de s'arrêter au pied d'un estrade accueillant la table des professeurs et qui surplombait tous les élèves déjà attablés, il s'en alla par une porte qu'on pouvait voir derrière Neville Londubat, le directeur de Gryffondor que les trois amis connaissaient bien. Le professeur Mischievous revint très rapidement en tenant un tabouret dans une main et un bout de chiffon défraichi dans l'autre.

Le grand homme posa le tabouret sur l'estrade, et plaça le tissu dessus. Les Premières Années furent surpris lorsqu'ils comprirent que cet objet était un très vieux chapeau tout rapiécé, celui-ci s'anima brusquement faisant sursauter les nouveaux élèves, le tout sous les sourires amusés des élèves plus âgés qui se revoyaient quelques années auparavant. En ce qui concernait Heather, Rose et Albus, ceux-ci furent plus émerveillés que surpris, James ayant fait sa rentrée deux ans avant eux, il ne s'était pas retenu de leur raconter ses nombreuses péripéties en détails sans omettre sa Répartition. Ils connaissaient donc l'existence et le rôle du Choixpeau, car ce drôle d'artefact magique se nommait ainsi. Heather sortie de sa rêverie en voyant un trou béant dans le tissu s'ouvrir, prenant la forme d'une bouche. Comme James le lui avait raconté, l'étrange couvre chef décousu se mit à chanter :

 _« Ouvrez grand vos yeux ébahis,_

 _Car ici c'est moi qui choisi._

 _Depuis bien longtemps maintenant,_

 _Nul ne se soustrait à mon jugement._

 _Je désigne impartialement,_

 _La maison vous correspondant._

 _N'oubliez pas que les quatre fondateurs,_

 _Firent des choix révélateurs._

 _Pour le brave et hardi Gryffondor,_

 _J'offre les courageux et_

 _A l'érudite Serdaigle,_

 _Se voient confiés les penseurs et rêveurs._

 _Pour l'élégant Serpentard,_

 _Je ne ferais pas cadeaux que des vantards._

 _Ainsi pour finir,_

 _La brave Poufsouffle voit sa maison gagner,_

 _Tous ceux qui ont dans le cœur la loyauté._

 _La tâche qui m'incombe n'est pas chose facile,_

 _Mais de mon choix vous vous accommoderez_

 _Car telle est votre destinée._

 _Surtout n'oubliez pas,_

 _Qu'en chacun de vous sommeil,_

 _Un morceau cher au cœur_

 _De chaque Fondateurs. »_

Alors que le Choixpeau refermait le trou qui lui servait de bouche, un court silence se fit dans la Grande Salle avait d'accueillir une salve d'applaudissements. Heather sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ecouter cet étrange chapeau lui avait rappelé que jusqu'ici, elle était persuadée de n'avoir sa place nulle part. Elle n'était pas du genre à être facilement déstabilisée, mais en cet instant, elle sentait ses jambes flageoler. La jeune sorcière blonde jeta un œil à Rose, puis à Albus. Même si ses amis semblaient douter de leur Répartition, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils avaient tout de même quelques espoirs. Après tout, Albus redoutait tellement Serpentard qu'il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas y être envoyé, quant à Rose, la lignée des Weasley allait depuis de nombreuses générations à Gryffondor. Certes il y avait eu quelques exceptions mais la rouquine pouvait au moins se raccrocher à ça. Heather qu'avait-elle ? Son père était un ancien Serpentard et semblait amèrement regretter de nombreuses parties de son passé, et sa mère n'avait jamais pu étudier dans une école de sorcellerie. La jeune fille paniquait un peu en se demandait où elle allait atterrir, quelle était sa place ?

Heureusement pour elle, le professeur Mischievous la tira de ses sombres pensées, que la fille de Drago Malefoy commençait à avoir du mal à maitriser, en s'avançant aux côtés du Choixpeau, un long parchemin déroulé à la main et en annonçant de son étrange voix fluette :

« Bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez et prendrez place sur le tabouret. Je placerais alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans votre maison. Commençons : Atkinson Adélia ! »

Un silence presque religieux c'était installé dans la Grande Salle, une jeune fille aux cheveux brun coupés à la garçonne s'avança d'un pas léger, un sourire au lèvre avant de s'assoir avec grâce sur le tabouret. Le Directeur de Serdaigle posa doucement l'antique chapeau magique sur les mèches rebelles de la jeune fille puis le trou s'ouvrit à nouveau pour faire retentir le nom de la maison choisie : « Serdaigle ! ». A nouveau la Grande Salle fut remplie des applaudissements venus de la table arborant les couleurs bleu et bronze. Adélia ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête et le rendit à Mischievous, qui semblait heureux que le premier élève soit réparti dans sa maison, avant de s'élancer, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage, vers ses condisciples.

A partir de ce moment, les noms s'enchaînaient par ordre alphabétique, toutes les maisons accueillirent tour à tour de nouveaux membres, toujours sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements pour la maison concernée. Toutes les premières années qui n'avaient pas été appelés étaient totalement concentrés, l'attente était horrible pour chacun d'eux. Heather, qui ne quittait pas de ses yeux verts le Choixpeau, remarqua rapidement que celui-ci mettait plus ou moins de temps à Répartir les élèves. Cela voulait dire que la Répartition ne lui sautait pas toujours aux yeux. Ce détail inquiéta vraiment la jeune fille qui commença à se mordiller les lèvres. Combien de temps devra-t-elle rester avec ce drôle de chapeau rapiécé de tous côtés, sur sa tête ?

Un énième élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor, puis à l'appel de l'élève suivant fit sortir Heather de sa torpeur en sursautant :

« Hawtorn Blake ! »

La jeune Malefoy tourna brusquement la tête vers le garçon. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire un peu nonchalant, sa façon à lui de lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis après avoir doucement expiré, il s'avança doucement vers le tabouret. Une fois le Choixpeau sur sa tête, peu de temps s'écoula lorsque son cri retentit :

« Serpentard ! »

Heather écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, si elle avait due parier, jamais elle n'aurait misé sur cette maison, peu de nés moldus étaient répartis chez les Serpentards, même si, selon son père, cette tendance semblait disparaître doucement. Intérieurement pourtant, elle souriait, après tout la mauvaise réputation de la maison Serpentard était surfaite, elle n'avait qu'à penser à son père pour en être persuadé. Blake apporterait certainement beaucoup à ses condisciples. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air déçu, mais après tout il ne connaissait pas grand choses de Poudlard au vue de ses origines. Le garçon se leva et avant de rejoindre sa table, qui l'acclamait, il lança un dernier regard en direction de Heather, il avait l'air content, sincèrement. Blake prit place à sa table entre deux premières années précédemment répartis puis la cérémonie reprit.

« Malefoy Heather ! »

La concernée sursauta à l'appel de son nom, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait appelé si rapidement. Un silence de mort répondit au professeur Mischievous tandis que la jeune fille s'avançait lentement vers le tabouret. Alors qu'elle prenait place, la tête haute, aux côtés du directeur de la maison Serdaigle, son ouïe fine captait les murmures qui avaient commencés à remplir la Grande Salle. La sorcière blonde ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, elle s'attendait à cette réaction, même si elle ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi virulent. Néanmoins, elle prit le parti de sourire, si son nom soulevait autant de murmures alors elle n'imaginait pas la réaction de l'assemblée lorsque le tour d'Albus et Rose allait arriver. Cependant, bien qu'un peu gênée, elle refusa de baisser la tête, Heather n'avait pas honte de ses origines, elle n'avait pas honte de son père, les gens pouvaient parler, Drago Malefoy était un père merveilleux.

Le silence revint lorsque le Choixpeau fut mit sur sa tête. Le noir envahit son champ visuel, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas, se sentant vulnérable. Une voix feutrée s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Une Malefoy ? Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Je vois un secret très lourd à porter mais je vois aussi beaucoup de solitude et l'envie de t'en sortir sans aide. Pourtant ta victoire sur tes origines ne se fera pas seule, ne refuse pas les gens qui souhaitent briser ta carapace, tu a tout à y gagner »

Heather ne pu réprimer le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, comment un si vieil objet, aussi magique soit-il, avait-il pu la percer à jour alors qu'il venait à peine d'être mis sur ses longs cheveux blonds.

« J'ai été créé pour percer toutes les pensées jeune Malefoy, je vois tes peurs, le rejet que tu a de tes parties les plus secrètes de toi-même. Tu vois tout tes défauts, je les vois également. Mais je vois aussi toutes tes qualités qui sont immenses ! Ce désir de réhabilité ton père, ces connaissances que tu a sur le monde et ses créatures, tout le courage que tu a eu par amour pour ta famille et je vois aussi une loyauté extraordinaire bien qu'encore profondément enfouie en toi. »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, où voulait en venir le Choixpeau ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas crié le nom de sa maison comme pour les autres élèves ? Depuis combien de temps était-il vissé sur sa tête ? La panique commençait à la gagner, où était sa place ?

« Tu te pose tellement de question et tu te connais si peu que ta Répartition est loin d'être aisée jeune Malefoy. Autant ton père, au même âge, savait ce qu'il voulait mais toi… c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un cas comme le tiens, un tel dégout de soi et une indécision tellement grande… Tu a des qualités qui sied à toute les maisons mais tu n'a d'inclinaison pour aucune des maisons. Que veux-tu faire de ta vie ? Elle commence ici ce soir. Mais pour l'heure, je me vois dans l'obligation d'attendre que tu commence à accepter ta condition et que tu prenne conscience de tes qualités. Je suis navré, les prochaines heures vont être pénibles pour toi jeune Malefoy mais lorsque tu auras les idées plus claires, alors tu pourras à nouveau me poser sur ta tête et je suis sûre qu'alors ta maison apparaîtra comme une évidence. Mais pour l'heure… Reportée ! »

Heather, bien que toujours plongée dans le noir, comprit que le dernier mot avait claqué dans la Grande Salle aussi distinctement que lorsqu'il annonçait les maisons. Que devait-elle faire ? Reportée ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Des tremblements de rage lui secouèrent le corps, doucement pourtant, quelqu'un lui enleva le Choixpeau, ses yeux émeraude furent un instant éblouis par le retour de la lumière et son regard rencontra celui bienveillant de Neville Londubat qui lui souriait doucement. Délicatement il lui fit signe de se lever et posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule, Heather tressaillit.

« Viens suis-moi. »

Alors qu'il l'entrainait vers une porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, il se tourna vers le professeur Mischievous en lui faisant signe de poursuivre rapidement avant que la cohue ne gagne les quatre tables. Ce que le directeur de Serdaigle s'empressa de faire en appelant le nom suivant. Heather avançait comme un automate, elle ne devait pas s'écrouler devant tout le monde, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'écrouler tout court, pas après tout le chemin parcouru. Encore une fois elle était à part. La jeune fille entra dans une petite pièce et Neville referma doucement la porte sur lui.


End file.
